


Valtor's guide to dark alchemy

by Writer_in_the_Flame



Series: Valtor's guide to darker forces [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alchemy, Dark Magic, Gen, Homebrew Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_in_the_Flame/pseuds/Writer_in_the_Flame
Summary: Valtor as well as Gorm the Alchemist write about dark brews and vile poisons  (written like a discussion)





	Valtor's guide to dark alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> Valtor as well as the half orc alchemist Gorm write their views and personal brews and talking about poisons.
> 
> This is a homebrew way to add evil dark magics to your game and for entertainment.

For this writing I am accompanied by Gorm the Alchemist. As those who read Valtor's guide to Lichdom know I delve into darker magics and powers. As I and Gorm discuss dark brews and poisons. 

A good beginning creation for most alchemists I belive is alchemy water enchanted and herbalized water. The darker version of this are "black water" dark herbs such as burned herbs or herbs grew from dark magic. This is a basic need for all dark brews so we won't include them in the ingredients. 

If an ingredient has a * next to it, it will be later explained 

Brew of skin rot

3 Red blood mushrooms

Humanoid skin about a cubic inch 

"Be careful with this one like a strong acid it will melt bone if your not careful."

-Gorm the Alchemist 

Skin rot is a dark alchemists main offense best way to counter it is armor it has trouble melting through that.

Broken heart brew

Dead rose petals 7

Decayed rose stems 4 

Tears of the heart *

This is the opposite of a love potion causing lovers to split and despise one another. Tears of the heart is a black plant found in the underdark in the shape of half hearts next to one another.

Assassin's brew

Blood of brewer (no known amount but enough to cause drowsiness)

Many venoms such as.

Scorpion venom

Widow venom

Adder venom 

The ingredients for invisibility potion

This potion will kill a target causing them to vanish when vital signs stop for easy quick hiding of the dead. We didn't count this as a poison due to its magical properties.

Necromancers brew

Bones 2

3 cubic inches of flesh

Animate Dead cast into the brew

This spell is used for starting brewers to drop dead things into the brew that would reanimate. It only work on smaller things such as cats mice and other small animals.

Brews such as these are hardly written and are being created by less morally charged mages so myself and the great alchemist created our own brews. While they are ment for devious purposes we advise you not to use them as such.

Valtor's dark brew of drow

This brew should not be used under any reason.

 Phase spider venom

Wyvern venom 

Ettercap venom 

Widow venom 

Decayed rose stems 

And blood of brewer

Melts all vital organs and raises then as an undead.

Gorms brain brew

 Tentecal from a mindflayer 

Acid

Melts brain on contact with the skull or scalp

**Author's Note:**

> "That Valtor fellow is very great in his magic a very interesting mind"  
> -Gorm the Alchemist   
> "Thin, tall, not your normal orc but an amazing alchemist and great mind"  
> -Valtor


End file.
